Mobile communication systems such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and handheld systems are now required to perform more sophisticated communication functions with multiple networks, as well as multimedia functions. For example, a multistandard wireless communication device, such as a cellular handset, may comprise a Bluetooth device for wireless PAN (personal area network) communication, a Wi-Fi device for wireless LAN (local area network) communication, and/or an application processor for playing music and capturing video.
Multistandard wireless communication systems may be adapted to operate in sleep mode and in normal mode. The standby period of operation may take most of the ON time. During a standby period of operation, the multistandard wireless communication system may only need wake up periodically to check incoming calls, for example, and may operate in sleep mode for the rest time. Most conventional multistandard wireless communication systems do not control power consumption in standby periods.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.